


Desperate Masquerade

by Avarent



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarent/pseuds/Avarent
Summary: “We all wear masks, and the time comes when we cannot remove them without removing some of our own skin.”― André BerthiaumeHomecoming Spoilers***





	1. no tacos for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (White)  
> -Yellow-

 

 

( _Its taco Tuesday tomorrow_ )

- **The most Delicious and sacred day of the week-**

( _No, that's Sunday_ )

- **Hell no, that's devoted to box wine and chalked flavored cookies with a hint of implied cannibalism. Which is DD's thing anyways.** -

"Wow now I'm hungry..." Wade was walking through a back alley and was now quickly changing pace to head towards his favorite taco spot.

( _Yeah speaking of team red and all, and getting back to my point, this will be solo lunch number two._ )

"But Double D never does Mexican with the bro's. Which is totally not the dynamic for the team man. Like couldn't even get the guy to respect the sombrero and that's an instant ban."

- **NO TACO'S FOR YOU!** -

( _I'm talking about spidey._ )

Deadpool slowed his approach to his destination at that. He was right on the edges of Daredevils kitchen. The restaurant he'd hit up every Tuesday was here for a reason. He and spidey had found it not long after their first team up with the devil. He obviously declined, but he and the little vigilante were all for it. They were always all for food and this was a cheap hole in the wall place to suit their needs. It was a routine after a while and now...

- **And the friend award goes toooooo... drum roll please!** -

"Cut me some slack, I'm trying to build hero cred here and it's been a busy 2 weeks."

( _Probably because Spider-man has been MIA all that time..._ )

Wade's stomach twisted a little. He knew it wasn't beans from Federico's, the gaudy sign for the restaurant peeking out down the street, disappeared out of sight as Wade made a turn into hell's kitchen. No bean's tonight. Wasn't very hungry now as his boxes poked at his

(GUILT _, that's guilt. it's a real appetite killer_ )

" Why would I feel guilty? I mean... ugh I'm just mildly concerned, didn't realize it'd been that long. Got a soft spot for the little guy."

- **That ass is anything but little and definitely have a hard spot for him. *wink wink*** -

( _Not going to be saying that by next chapter_ )

- **Oh, oh no, No. is this going to be an episode of convenient mc cheaterson?!** -

( _Ugh unlike some people have been acting I do care about spidey a bit, I may have-_ )

- **Cheated! you are a cheating cheater who cheats!** -

"Volume guys, trying to concentrate here!" Wade was now on the hunt for Daredevil, to see if he's seen the web slinger round. If not, that guy can sniff out anyone. Now to just find him, which ultimately would be easier if he had...well... Daredevil.

"OK, I just have to follow the sounds of pain and promise of conversion."

- **to satanism? or Catholicism? I mean he's the devil right, so which is gonna really save your ass at this point?** -

Wade was aiming to get roof level not long after getting deeper into Daredevil's territory. It has been a quiet night, but he was near the devil's haunt and that guy get's the job done for sure. So he was probably out and about. As he spotted a easy to climb fire escape; a flash of red crossed the gap between the buildings. Deadpool scrambled up the fire escape to catch the back of the horned super booking it across the roof tops.

- **Well look at that! Apparently all you had to look out for was the sound of *turns to white* CONVENIENCE!-**

"Ok... exactly how does that work? You see each other? Do you guys have physical forms in my head or something, that i'm not aware-

( _FOCUS!_ ) - **FOCUS!** -

Wade starts hauling ass after Daredevil as his form gets smaller in the distance. Man really does seemed possessed at the speeds he's clocking. He's pretty sure the guy can hear a bird crapping in Brooklyn at this moment, so he has to know Wade is on his tail. What concerns him more is what ever the man has heard that is making him high tail across Manhattan like a real demon would move.

Matt can hear Deadpool, stomping after him, not that he's concerned, nor bothered. That doesn't matter. More importantly there is a sound he's not heard in a bit. That had him growing in concern this last week. A heart beat that is normally fast and healthy. Nearly too much so. Usually accompanied with the smell of spandex, coffee and a hint chemicals from those webs. The spandex is there, but there's a new chemical he can't quite place and a salty hint of sweat and blood. That particular unique heart rate is not as fast and it's so weak. Matt can't move quick enough.

Daredevil finally stops, vaulting down from the roof. It's the heavy dragging sound, a wet dragging sound that stops him. It's a been a dry spell for a month, and the growing metallic smell in the air, really makes it clear, that what ever is being dragged isn't trudging through rain puddles. 

"Where is the fire Hellboy?! I was-" Wade popping his head over the roof edge didn't startle Matt. Though he notes that the man's cut off words, has to speak to what he's not seeing. He can sure sense a lot. Wade is anything but squeamish, but that is a lot of blood. So much it's hard to imagine that much trailing out of such a small person. Wade comes sliding down the stairs. There is a trail of red sliding down one wall and rounding a dumpster, where Spider-man has all but collapsed. The two older man are almost frozen a second but a harsh breath breaks through the silence. Spidey's breathing is labored and pained. 

"Shit, what the shit? shit."

( _Eloquent and helpful_ )

"Shit shit shit" Wade is most definitely not panicking, really. He  can deal with blood, guts and gore, but that's usually from the baddies, or his own blood and guts. Those heal right back up and he knows web's can heal faster than normal but his side is bleeding so much. He's sitting in a small pool of it already. There are so many tears in the little guy's suit. The largest at the main wound at his side. Wade hands look so large against it as he presses down, covering it completely but blood is still slowly seeping through.

"Deadpool calm down, we need to get him ...somewhere." Matt's cool collected exterior waned a moment. He was trying to be a voice of reason as Wade was most definitely panicking. The Merc was at the vigilante's side applying pressure and even as the smaller hero's chest heaved and he was muttering incoherently, it didn't seem to bother the arachnid. Didn't seem like he realized they were there at all, he didn't turn towards the two older men. Not that his eyes or face could be seen. Not that Matt would be able to see it. He couldn't really tell the damage aside from what he sense was a lot of blood. He was for once a bit relieved to have wade there, let him do the panicking. Matt got out his burner phone and dialed up Claire. Claire was their best bet. They had to get him to a doctor and hospitals were obviously out. They would get him to Claire and the guy would be fine. Claire would not be happy but she'd help. Claire was more than capable. Claire was...not answering her phone...Claire's voice mail was getting filed with the silence of Matt's now growing panic.

"Shit..."

"Shit? No shit from you!  Why shit? Obviously this is shit but...Dude?! Are you texting right now?!"  Wade had turned back to Matt seeing him iron gripping his shitty outdated flip phone. Matt'd find humor in how wade was acting so...er somewhat reasonable. He'd find humor in the thought of himself texting. He'd find humor in the thought of his  "retro tech" as Spidey called it, sitting in his hand if it wasn't so damn useless at the moment.

"I can't reach my medical contact, we have to do it ourselves." 

"Medical...wait oh yeah that make's sense but..." Wade looked down at his friend, and more than the wounds, the trembling muscle that seemed less. In fact spidey suit as holey as it was, was rather loose. Wade reached to to lift him, still holding his hand to the wound; and he has lifted the hero before...he was always light. Spider-man just felt so damn fragile. 

"I got this, medical, yeah. Of course."

- **the great doctor Wilson in the hizzouse!-**

_(Yeah no, this is way above our pay grade. )_

**-Yyyyyyyeah and web's is about to bleed it out like linken park. I love that song, but might want to skip it on the play list at the moment. Do not bleed it out. Do not dig in deeper. Do not collect 200 dollars, go directly to-** _  
_

(Stark, tower, er Avengers tower or what ever... they have to have the means to help him you know.)

Wade; spider-man in his arms, stands and walks up to Daredevil. He reaches out now actually startling a man with a firm hand on the shoulder. Wade shifts Spider-man to Matt's arms and god, he can now feel just how much blood there is and must be missing from this body. He's so light and cold. Spidey always ran so warm. 

"Alight got it, just hang tight, everything's going to be fine." Again it was really odd hearing wade try to reassuring.

"Deadpool?"

- **squint's at white* you just know where to go huh?-**

_(shrugs)_

"I still have no idea how you two are doing that, but this is the better than trying to dig through  what I can remember of Scrubs and E.R."

"...what?" That was the last breathless word of confusion Matt could get out as Wade flicked the device at his belt and they were gone.

 

 


	2. What's my age again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so back ground info. I'm mixing a lot from comics and the movie universes, but im really going with the actors from the movies in mind. er Daredevils netflix show and obviously Ryan Reynolds. As how compliant they are to said movie/shows; im getting real liberal here in how things went down. Specifically civil war and the iron man movies. (Because I prefer arc reactor tony overall, the reactor stays, also I know thor loses Mjolnir, and did a bit of digging he may be getting an Axe in the coming movie's -Jarnbjorn-) I'm going to try to flesh out any big changes expositionary style and clear up other things in future notes.

When you get a lot of people in one room, it can feel really small. Especially when the closest person to you is a literal Norse god. Awkward as it already was; showing up here after...2 years. You'd think going to an alien planet was enough of a trip, but coming back to ...this...was blowing Banner's mind. Thor and him had arrived via the rainbow bridge express to the tower a few nights before and it wasn't the welcoming committee they had expected. He had run various scenarios in his head and he knew that the Avengers were always, all types of a volatile combination. Now like oil and water they had stood very clearly separate from each other. When the missing duo had first popped up the, the group was smaller but no less divided; only unified in shock.

"Bruce..Thor...your hair..." Clint's mouth was open the widest and his first words and thoughts made Bruce snort. He laughed louder when Thor's sheepish look made him loose it. It was such a odd feeling standing there. Steve was closest too them, wanting to reach out almost. The ensuing conversation had been painful. It was all too much to get through at once and Tony wasn't even there. Bruce longed for his best friend. As close as his time away had gotten him to Thor, he'd missed Tony's snark and intelligence. 

After settling in to the tower he was the first call. Tony was out of the state dealing with...what was left of the accords. Hearing bits and pieces from everyone and hearing Tony's say; as much as he hated not having been there to help..he'd fight aliens off in space again any day. Bruce would not have wanted to be apart of that mess...and to deal with Ross...

From what he's gathered on all fronts, and his own research; He's fairly surprised to have come back to a group at all. Let alone still under a singular name; Avengers. He doesn't know when their numbers had grown so much, and there were others he hadn't even met yet. The gathered group was more than big enough, and more people made the separation and tension more obvious. Him and Thor were awkward middle ground. Steve, Sam and Bucky as he'd been introduced had their own spot set aside. Clint and Natasha were at the edges of their split groups. He'd no idea what was with Vision and Wanda but it was like watching a painful silent conversation taking place from two opposite sides of the room.

Vision in his all his sweater bearing glory was standing vigilant at Rhodey's side. The man had his face set some where between distant and death glare. The braces on his legs are not bulky or gaudy but it was a painful reminder of how much has happened while Bruce and Thor were off world. After the battle that had damaged the man's said mobility, after everything that went down in Siberia; They had all parted ways. Now from what seemed much on Tony's part, the Avengers had been allowed back. The courts were a mess over the accords. It could all be well said that it was crashing and burning all for their benefit but there were obliviously a lot of tender burns left on the group. This was supposed to be the first time they would all be able to come together, to discuss whats going on with the accords. 

"Why is he here?" Rhodes stoic voice broke the mummers of the room. Yes it was going so well. Steve sort of positioned him self slightly in front of Bucky as though the man would attack; which all things considered was probably a smart move. Vision placed a hand on Rhodey's shoulder finally breaking eye contact from Wanda a moment. 

"Tony is aware of Mr. Barnes presence at the tower. We are all needed here to get through the last of the issues involving the accords. It is only temporary."

"I'm aware of that too, but I don't believe it's a good idea. I don't mind that you have all settled into the Avengers compound, that we can all sit here in the least...I just don't think it's best for the those two to be around each other much." Rhodey lost most of his grouch as he finished but his fists were still clenched. He understood full well that this was complicated. Tony had come to realize Barnes was as much a victim here. POW, tortured and brain washed for 70 years...but those were still Tony's parents. Steve had still clearly chosen his side and his friends in Tony's eyes. Stark was helping regardless, with B.A.R.F. Along with Wanda's aid, The man had become quite confident now, out of his own ice prison. Suddenly faced with Tony's begrudged best friend, he seemed to shrink a bit and harden. 

"We are all grateful, but this concerns us all. As soon as Stark returns and we get through this, we'll clear out." Steve's words left silence and tension. Everyone was wound up tight again. As much as Bruce had complained and moaned he was not that type of doctor; he didn't need to be one to see they were all in serious need of an actual shrink. He could practically feel Thor's discomfort on this as well, the man was tense beside him. Their time in space made them closer, "work friends" as he remembered Thor putting it. Relying a lot on each other as a familiar face when the world was falling around their ears, made him pay the guy more mind even now. He just figured Thor was tense from the escalating awkwardness. When Thor stood straight, brows furrowed ; now most the room was paying mind as well.

The air in front of Bruce grew suddenly warm and wavy a moment, and then his face was inches away from a red leather clad chest. He fell reeling back, and Thor caught him with one arm. All around them everyone shifted shocked and ready to move if need be.

- **Dr. Seuss here just happens to be back when we show up huh. What did you sense a disturbance in the force or something?-**

( _That doesn't even matter, this tower is set up to treat hurt Avengers no. This is just an actual funny co-)_

 _-_ **Don't you dare-**

"I count this as sticking the landing hahahahaha" Wade broke off into very clearly uncomfortable laughter.

( _Great still panicking, can we focus here?)_

"The Avenger's tower..." Matt's deep growl broke the spell of shock on the room. The very bright red duo had all eyes on them, threat assessing and confused.

"What the hell?" Bucky whispered at Steve's side, the taller man's hand twitching with lack of a sheild. Everyone was dressed casual, not that they expected to possibly throw down at a moment's notice.

"Wade wilson?" Clint instantly recognized the Merc as did Natasha at his side. Their hands were at their weapons, they most certainly had on them, in even casual clothes; because they always expect a throw down at any moment.

 - **...Spys-**

"Isn't that the motor mouth?" Sam took a step forward as he caught sight of the limp arachnid in Daredevil's arms. The man twisted towards Sam displaying the injured vigilante better, to the whole room. Blood was dripping on the floor here too.

"He's hurt, he needs-"

"Stark here? Webs said once, he knew Stark. I figured this was the best place-whoa! Let's not be too hasty there Paul Bunyan." Deadpool flailed his arms when he noticed the tall asguardian had taken hold of his new weapon. The large axe; Jarnbjorn had been constantly at the man's side where ever he went. His missing hammer was thought to be the reason for the extra step of protection but everyone thought it best not to mention.

- **Aliens....*quickly fluffs hair and hold out hands again* ALIENS!-**

_(MEMES LATER! CAN SOMEONE DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE DYING GUY!)_

"My head can not handle Cap's lock right now, can you guys help or what?"  Bruce stepped around Wade at that, finally able to see what all the dramatics were, and ...damn. No they had right to worry. Bruce instructed them to get the limp man over to the medic bay. They were on the same floor having been waiting in what used to be Bruce's lab. Not really shaping up to be the neutral ground he'd wanted when he'd suggested it. Banner had the... horned guy? place the ...patient down on a medical table. This was so confusing with all these new people to get his head around.

"Friday, how far is Tony?" Rhodes came into the medical area last, obviously slower. His voice was tight, he knows that Tony is closer to Spider-man. Tight lipped about him as well. He worked with the guy and he had to be young, though his friend never did say what he'd carbon date at. He was a good fighter and held his own back in Germany. This ...he thinks is how it could have been. Pretty much all the same players here. This is what their nightmares were. He'd been the only one really hurt but... But the small guy...the kid on the table...god he was really small, looking at him now. 

"Boss has been in route for some while, should I in form him of the situation?"

"I believe that would be best." Vision was hovering at Rhodey's side. They all sort of wandered in with the confusion. A large group of heroes feeling helpless at the moment. Low and behold mild mannered Bruce banner is the one needed. Steve, all heart got to helping as well. Bruce was barking out orders for items to help spidey. Natasha had stepped in too, passing him gloves and it kind of warmed him that it wasn't complicated in that. They haven't spoken yet, she'd been distant. They locked eyes a moment and sort of silently filed this away for later.

"It's his side, damn. He was tore open. What the hell happened?" Sam was at Steve's side, both their military training kicking in a bit, not being totally useless in this situation. 

" We found him like this....Don't look at me like that. Webs has been rolling with Team red longer than with you guys. Super bro code; no un-aliving super bros..." Deadpool's nervous cough came when a few flinched at that. Steve was the one who had cast an accusing glare; he turned back furiously to the little guy from queens. They had gotten off the top half of the suit, which was ratty and torn already. It was dirty in the bright lights of the med bay. Spider-man looked like he'd been in the Apocalypse. His bare chest heaving, was rather gaunt as well. Steve cringed as the thought of *haulocast* struck him. Dirty and bloody, though still lean, the guy looked well underfed. He was unknowingly feeling just as Wade had as his large hands took up all of the wound. At least now the blood was actually staying in. 

Spidey was breathing raged though. Bruce was checking his weak pulse and he could practically see the broken rib, under the bruises and grime. He didn't know anything about this guy, blood type or medical history. He wished for Tony to get there faster. He was reluctant eyeing the mask; figured Spider-man prefered anonymity, but he had to get the man oxygen at least. He reached out towards the torn edge and a hand clamped down on his wrist hard, startling him. 

"This is not what we brought him here for. He won't appreciate this..."Bruce broke out of the trance he usually enters; "doctor mode" and locked eyes on Daredevil; who he could have sworn was not so close. 

"Let the guy work." Bucky's fresh new metal arm was heavy on Matt's chest but he did not turn away. 

"I'm just going to lift it enough to get access in case we need to intubate...at this rate, we might need to. I believe he has a-"

"One broken rib and one fracture, neither proliferating the left lung. I can hear it, there is no fluid in his lungs...but I trust that you know best..." Daredevil stunned them a bit, they don't know anything about the man. Either way he released Bruce, a silent warning left hanging about the masking only going up as much as needed. Bruce reached again and just as he got it over spider-man's slpit lips; a flail of powerful limbs and spidey was on the ceiling. Bruce tumbled back, eyes wide when he saw Steve on his ass as well. Everyone's eyes were on the heavy panting figure above them. Tufts of dark hair going every which way...

Bruce realized...he looked down to his hand...and the mask was there. 

Spidey sprung into a corner and crunched in on him self, pushing his face into the crevice, hiding. He was trembling and hyperventilating at this point. 

"Spidey!" Wade's voice made the figure flinch and suddenly his fingers were slipping down. Hands had still been bloody and the streak marks down the wall as he slides a foot. He makes a pained noise as he goes and then he's crashing down on to a table. Clint sort of hooped out of the way as he'd been in that corner crouched on said table. He can see that Spidey has wedged him self between the table in the wall still trying to hide his face.

"Hey spider-man...it's going to be- whoa!" Clint had inched his way over and suddenly a chair was kicked out at him. Soon a tray of medical supplies was flying and anyone near was dodging out the way.

"No! Get away!" Spidey's voice was harsh and slurred. 

"Back off, he's small but strong. He's probably freaked out." Sam came to Clint's side lifting the man up.

"Where is Anthony? He knows the man of spiders, No? He may be able to clam him down." Thor now joined them attempting to help. 

"I will patch boss through." Friday's broke in and they all heard a line connect over the speakers.

"What the hell Friday I have been trying to get through for...oh...finally, what the hell is going on? Give me visual!" Stark appeared in a holographic for them as well, his face displayed as he was in his suit. The man had been trying to contact the tower and a deep dread curled into his stomach , he ditched civilian means of travel not long after he'd first gotten word that there was trouble.

"I thought it best not to interrupt Mr. Banner while he was dealing with a medical emergency."

"What? You said...what happened?!" They could hear his repulsors kick up a notch in speed and Stark's face sort of greyed.

"Stark...Spider-man is here, he..." Steve spoke up now standing, Bucky at his side to help. Tony wasn't looking their way but his eyes hardened.

"He is terrified, I can feel it coming off him in waves, you are all too close, threatening." Wanda reached out to vision as she was getting overwhelmed my the high emotions in the room. He floated effortless to her and held her steady, both unknowingly acting on instinct.

"What the hell happened?!" Tony snarled.

"We don't know... but Stark...he need's something familiar right now, you know him right?" Steve and Tony finally made eye contact as well. Their unsteady "friendship" ; truce was getting though fixing these accords, but talking had been hard for them. Steve tried to be as brief with the man as possible, but the situation called for it. Tony's face scrunched up like he desperately wanted to rake his hands through his hair.

"What's his name?" Daredevil grumbled at Natasha's request, but said nothing. He knows how important their identities are, how much Spidey held his, even if Stark, knew and he did not. He was aware of how Stark had also stolen said knowledge, and he was protective the naive hero. He held his tongue because it was beyond him at the moment.

"...I'm almost there and you don't-"

"Tony, he's in a bad way and I can't help him like this, If Natasha can calm me down..." Bruce was standing there blood on his hands and Tony paled a bit more. He looked torn a moment and the silence dragged as his eyes took in everyone in the room. He couldn't see Spidey, and he wasn't there to help.

"...Peter..." Natasha slowly nodded and she stepped up to the plate. The other man took a step back hoping she would fair better then they had. She crouched down to peak into the dark corner and Spider-man; Peter was in a ball, head tucked into his knees, one hand at his side and the other tugging at his hair.

"Peter, you are safe here. You are in...Mr. Stark's tower." She spoke softly not moving yet. Her voice visibly caused Spidey to jerk, but his breathing slowed down a bit. She recalled how Peter during their short fight, always called Tony; Mr. Stark. Hoping it would be familiar to him. She crept slowly toward Peter as she spoke again. She was almost just as slight to fit in that corner as well.

"Peter...I'm going to come help you, ok. Mr. Stark is on his way, you are going to be ok. Peter... can you come out from there? ...Peter it's-" Her soft tones cut off when he did reach out; both hands scrambling for purchase, desperately. His grip was not painful and she didn't feel the need to defend herself. There was this bruised and bloody and young...such a young kid staring at her with glassy eyes. He should have baby fat but he look sickly and terrified.

"...Aunt may?" His voice squeaked and she gulped, fighting down the urge to pull back. Especially when he leaned forward in a hug, arms trembling around her.

"Aunt may, you're here, you're okay? You're okay." He was delirious and slurring again. She gently wrapped her arms around him and felt the boy...he was so small even in her arms;sag into her grip.

"He's ...god...How old is he?" Clint's somber voice filled the room. 

"...15." Tony was there out of breath in the door way. They hadn't even heard him trampling in. He still had part of his iron man armor stuck on one arm not bothering to completely take it off in his haste. His words sat in the air for a minute as they stared and the only sound was of Peters harsh breaths. Suddenly Wade was stomping over to Tony hand to his throat. They stumbled to a wall and Tony sought purchase with his armed hand. His grip on wades was painful but pain he could ignore like nothing else. Anger on the other hand.

"This is you're fucking fault..." Wade's growl was low and oddly calm. His hand was wrapped around Tony's throat and a gun was pointed flesh to Stark's head.  Flashing in his mind were thought of Spidey, Peter, of that little kid hanging on to everything Stark said, like it was gospel. 

"Back off!" The strong arm at his shoulder was Steve. Thor and Vision were moving in as well. Everyone was a bit hesitant with the click of the safety on Wade's gun.

"You took a kid out to fight for the epic break up of you're little super boy band. Child soldiers huh, Stark. That's a little dark even for you." Wade's head was spinning, because he had always ignored how small and childish Spider-man; Peter was. They got a long great cracking juvenile jokes and quips and...

( _That there should have been a red flag alone, you're just a big child_ )

**-oh god why, that's just so fucked. That's sick man and we looked, I said...you knew bastard. I have to bleach my eyes out.-**

"Wade!" Daredevil's voice joined in the growing clamor in the room. Tony sort of looked a cross between, pissed, and guilty and pained. 

"Step off Wilson!" Clint was aiming at wade now too, though fully aware that it would do a damn thing. 

Stop , stop shouting, you're scaring him! Wanda's voice echoed into all their minds. 

( _whoa)_

**-What the? How'd she get in here?-**

Her eyes flashed red again and she mentally drew everyone's attention towards Nat and Peter. He was frightened, hyperventilating, but not cowering. He was shielding Natasha; Natasha..."the Black Widow" from the others in the room. Wade had dropped stark but no one was really moving other wise. They were distraught and frozen staring at the kid who's eyes darted around the room. His pupils were blown wide. Bruce was getting that, beyond exhaustion, and adrenaline, the boy may be seriously concussed or drugged. Peter was trying to cover Natasha and leaning back, he flinched when Sam the closest person shifted his feet. 

"Peter, it's ok we're safe. I got you, we're okay." Natasha was whispering to the boy and gently pulled her arms around him, it seemed to calm him a moment. He turned to her again and now tears had started to stream down his cheeks as well. She pressed his head to her shoulder and he trembled in her grasp, whispering incoherently with slurred bit's of "Aunt may" The others dared not move for what seemed like ages, but Peter was calm and actually limp now, a sleep on Natasha's shoulder after 10 minutes. Bruce was the one to dare approach. 

"I need to work on him, get an I.V. going, it's best if we get him someplace comfortable." Banners hushed towns drew up Nat's eyes from the boy. She was always put together, and her face was a solid steel...though strained eyes met his. Next came the nerve wrecking task of moving a gangly teenager without waking him. It was Vision that shadowed over to them and lifter Peter with a grace none of them possessed.

"He will do well in a private room." Vision's eyes feel on banner and with a nod, they fled the med bay. Hushed words to Natasha had her gathering items to treat the boy in her arms, and Clint deftly stepped in to aid. After they left the room, everyone was in a state of shock.

( _Skimming ahead really didn't prepare me for this...)_

_-_ **I knew you fucking cheated!-**

 

 "What the hell happened..." It was Tony's growl that burst wade's thought's and the overall silence. Like a summoning of mentioning the Devils playground, Matt stepped in front of Wade before he could go off at the mouth; anger rising just looking at Stark.

"We're going to figure that out. We're going to figure out a lot of things." Turning his head round slowly, to where he could sense the others, Matt came back to Stark. A moment and his rough voice echoed out again.

"I believe there is a lot of talking to be done, seeing as we can't do much to help Peter...Best start now." 

 


	3. Heavy Dirty Soul Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much writers blockkkk, bit finally some peter time.
> 
> expect song titles / chapter titles from kill mr dj.

??? -Before- ???

 

The first thing that comes back was blinding light and the weightless, stomach drop feeling of falling. 

Realizing he was falling. Realizing he has to find purchase, somewhere, somehow. His sense of time was all off but he knew, the buzzing loud at the base of his skull, was screaming that the ground was coming fast. His head had been screaming through the glass, in the air, skidding down the walls, crashing into god knows what, god knows where. His spider sense was hitting soprano notes all across his brain matter when he dragged himself out of the garbage and ran. 

He has to run and climb and flee...he was fleeing right? Had he fallen or was it ... No he had to get home. He couldn't remember when he was home last. It had been hard to remember anything when he was trying to stem the blood gushing out his side as he flew ...away. He'd crashed out of a window... by choice and...he wasn't going to think about why..it hurt too much, everything hurts. He had to get home. He had to get to ..his Aunt. Aunt May.

All his thoughts were a patchy mess. He was aiming for home, to his family, the last of his family; as he traveled the city blindly. His super strength and agility leaping buildings was waning fast. He had no webs, looking at his naked wrists. He had no idea where he was and his consciousness was going in and out. There were moments where his vision blacked out completely but he kept moving. Until he couldn't anymore, until his grip failed and he had dragged himself into a corner, vaguely aware that he was bleeding too much. He was getting tired and cold and he still wasn't home. 

His only warmth had been the red of his own blood spilling out. Then there was more red and warmth. Clouded sounds and dull pressure at his wounded side, that should hurt, but he wasn't sure it was possible to hurt much more. He couldn't stay clear enough to care and soon he wasn't awake enough to care too.  When his senses shrieked again, he cared because he was flat on his back and his chest was bare...There where hands on him and fingers creeping his mask up and up.

'NO!' 

His fingertips were on a metal ceiling and his face was bare. It stole the breath from his lungs and he sprung to hide away.

'My mask, my face, my mask , my MASK!'

Then his fingers were sliding again, slick with blood. How can he be bleeding so much. The floor hurt and everything was getting loud as sounds rattled in his head. Then there was a man's voice, and a man coming near and he had to get away, he had to hide. Peter felt so out of control. It was the first time the thought of his own name popped into his head. It made hin grip at his hair; rocking confused and scared. His name... he was Peter, someone was calling his name, someone knew him. The soft droll of her voice around his name stilled him and he reached out to understand the other words now. 

"-Mr. Stark is on his way....going to be ok. Peter...you come out from there-" All he could think of was how he'd hide as a child. How when he was so very small and he'd panic to find the smallest places to fit into. Where no one could reach and pull him away to deal with the painful lump in his chest that came from his fears. His uncle's bulky arms could never reach and he stopped trying altogether once he discovered a easier way. His Aunt's soothing voice, calls and promises were all that were needed to get Peter out. She was was the best at calming him down. She knew how to chase the painful weight from his chest. She had told him she knew best because she had panic attacks too. When she would describe the same tight fear, her understanding only drove to build his trust that she could fix the pain. 

 

It was the same words he heard now, and he desperately reached out for his Aunt. She was here, she was safe and he was safe. He fell into her arms and waited to feel at ease, but the room they were in grew louder. He tried to shield her now. He'd been searching for her this whole time, to keep her safe, to protect her and even as he shook in pain; he had to keep fighting. When the room quieted again and the blurry figures around him stilled, he felt her arms pull him back. He could rest at last. He let the darkness pull him under, because this has to be home right?

 

???-Now-???

 This time its dim, almost dark and his body is heavy. Its cold and suddenly once again he's falling. The drop is short to the floor. He had flailled in a panic when he felt the cold air at his naked face. 

'It wasn't real! Im still here...have to hide. Have to hide! Can't see! Can't see!'

He was still in the cold, in the dark, body heavy from drugs and his face was bare. That's all he could think. It just couldn't be, he had to hide it away. He shoved his teary face into his knees with gasping paniced breaths. 

'LIAR LIAR LIAR! Can't see! Not supppsed to see! God, Aunt may!'

Inbetween hyperventilating gasps and keening sounds he murmured "No, no ,no, no."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally stole some person experience with concussions in the beginning. I remember as a kid playing around on the ice and going air born landing on my temple somehow. My vision kept blacking out but I still managed to get into my house. I would lose focus and be in a different place. Basically concussions are confusing and suck all around.


	4. Down with the ship of heathens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title -Kill Mr DJ
> 
> Ok now that I have seen Homecoming, I had to rework this a bit and also SPOLIERS. The movie actually helped me get writing again because man was I stuck. I know the key points of the story but I'm just trying to tie it all together chapter by chapter. Also god do I hate having too many characters in one scene. Bucky, vision and Thordoesn't even talk here. I have no clue how Infinity war is going to do this. I saw an interview where Scar jo said they have a scene with 32 characters. How fam?

Tony vaguely wondered if this was what walking to the gallows felt like; as well as how much he might actually deserve it. Though Daredevil made it clear he had questions, aggressive question as it seemed, the whole gang was all ears to this too. Bruce had finally patched Spidey up enough for him to just rest and Tony refused to talk with anyone, let alone stand damn trial before he saw the kid stable himself.

"Spider-man...Peter, he said you knew his real identity. In light of what that means , we are all wondering how we got he Mr.stark." The way Daredevil said "Mr. Stark" compared to how Peter said it was chillingly different. Forget the gallows, this was hell. Tony was just exasperated with it all. He had his back to what was left of 'team red' successfully pissing them both off. Vision, Wanda and Rhodey came into view, entering their makeshift waiting room. Rhodey heavily planted himself next to the Norse god on the couch. Thor was deep in thought, ax held tight in his lap. 

"Tones...this is where a heads up comes in handy. It's really hard to have your back when I don't know what i'm looking out for. I don't even know how to feel about the kid, being a real damn kid." Rhodey was just as exasperated but he looked to Tony to start talking, and Tony knew he would at least be one set of reliable ears to listen to him. 

"After we fought, I looked him up Tony. He's been dealing with some pretty big bads here. By himself..." Steve was closed off Bucky tense at his side, thinking hard at the floor. Tony's exaggerated sigh caught his attention again.

"What do you take me for, of course the kid is monitored. His suit has a tracker and as far as we knew, its been sitting at his home in queens. As it should be, because the kid was supposed to be out of town, camping or whatever teens do in the summer time."

"Well obviously not, whose we?" Daredevil; all business. Tony felt like he need a lawyer to breath the same air as this guy.

"Happy. My lead of security; his handler, and Pete checks in all things vigilante related with..." Tony trailed off as he faced the angry red duo.

"God damn it." 

"...You didn't know about us did you Stark?" Tony saw that the prick looked as smug as he could given the circumstances. Both Daredevil and Wade seemed to really care about Peter. Obviously more so than the kid did about himself.

"He's a really, good, smart, STUPID kid... No I was not aware. I'd not be voting yes for him to deal with the crimes I'm aware both of you handle. Not with a 10 foot pole." Tony practically growled. He thought he went through this already with the Vulture. Thinking about it now and what he knows of news reports of Daredevil and Deadpool's past activities in the last few months alone. He'd be pissed if he wasn't sick with worry. 

"I can't blame him for hiding it... I'm not sure I can think of anyone who'd approve of Wade Wilson in contact with impressionable kids." Clint glared at the back of the merc's head; arm crossed at Nat's side. Her face was neutral but her eyes calculating.

_(Yeah, you may not be very PG 13 but you kinda saved the kid's life)_

**-Rude. He still pissed about Budapest?-**

_(We were apart of 'Budapest?)'_ **  
**

**-well until they explain that story, i'm going to pretend we were.-**

"I feel personally attacked, especially in light of pricks who bring babies onto the battlefield." Wade's tone barley skirted a joking manner; to his own displeasure. He was not a serious guy, but Spider-man...Peter...his friend was lying half dead in the other room and he wasn't sure the kid had even hit puberty yet. Sam lulled his head back with a groan, but he just couldn't stay quiet on this either.

"I hate to agree or even think about Germany...but now all I can think is that babbling makes so much more sense now. He was what 14 then...Stark what the hell-"

"-YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW?!" Tony's voice bounced off the walls. His eyes sought out Natasha and she unlike the others met his stare unflinching, as per usual; but with understanding that deflated his anger all at once. He left it out with a puff of air into the silence that followed his outburst.

"When I found him, when I saw it was a kid; a few weeks shy of 15...I planned to go down there to put a stop to it. Then there was Lagos and then the accords and I was coming up a whole lot of short of allies trying to keep everything from falling apart..." Steve was staring at Tony and their gaze was not awkward or forced...Steve was damn near astounded at how open Tony was being. Even in their own talks to mend the extremely frayed ties...Stark never opened up as much.

"After everything went to hell and back, I put him on lock key. Happy did me a solid keeping an eye on the kid when I couldn't but that suit is a bonafide baby sitter. I had direct link up to visual, audio, location, vitals... and it was no match for a high school genius. He impressed and equally scared the crap out of me, dropping his tracker more than once and now its biting us both in the ass..." By the end Tony looked older, pinching the bridge of his nose and slumping down next to a sympathetic Bruce. Tony chuckled at the sheer terribleness of the situation and at how easily he's able to link up with Dr. Banner once more. It was a small mercy in this night of horrors. He's never felt as much of a father as he did now. After all his effort to not be with randoms through out his life. He'd not even put much effort into thinking about that with Pepper. He felt after this the answer was a loud No.

No sooner than he leaned back; machines were shrieking. Friday flashed holographic warning lights. Tony and Bruce's chairs made a sharp grinding sound as they shot out of their seats. Steve's voice tried to rise over the others to corral them from crowding Peter's room; but Wanda broke away from them, only briefly making eye contact with Vision. Unlike the other enhanced with sensitive hearing, this did not overwhelm her. Daredevil was more at practice in this and was still able to make note of her departure through the thrumming pain in his ears. He also caught Natasha fall into step along side Wanda too.

Scarlet witch was focusing on the rising mental stress leaking from the boy's room. She was aware of Black Widow at her side and the surprisingly noticeable concern coming off the woman. Though outwardly not detectable to those without psychic sensitivity. They moved quickly to the room where Tony stood apprehensively in the door way. Bruce was trying to ease himself closer to the balled up figure in the corner of the room. Behind them heavy footfalls echoed as Deadpool arrived, Clint and Steve at his heels, trying to stop the man.

"We can't crowd the room, let Dr. Banner take care of this!" Steve grabbed Wade's arm and Clint stood bodily between the two and Tony. Not that he had much of a rapport with the man at the moment, but one medical emergency was enough for Bruce to deal with at a time and he had no bad blood with the Doctor. 

Wade didn't fight them on this, though he was tense. He certainly felt a type a way about Stark but he could see the man's face. Tony looked physically pained as he watched Peter falling to pieces. Soon they were able able to see too but Wanda was feeling it. Uneven, jagged edged pieces of mental anguish. The room was heavy in a psychic pain already from those baring witness, to a child in their eyes, in distress. Peter's emotions cut sharp through the their's to Wanda's senses. 

"Peter...You are okay, you are in -" Bruce's reassurances were cut off as Peter threw himself at the wall, but found so purchase or strength to climb and hold himself onto it. He Scrambled a bit there but eventually hunkered down again to the floor. He was tucked into a corner, face pressed into it, arms covering the sides as he hung onto his hair. Louder keening sounds came in between hyperventilated gasping. He was trying to speak, but the words buried into the wall and were lost in his panic. His thoughts were shouting loud and clear for Wanda though, but the high emotions of the room made her hesitant to step inside. She whispered to Nat, who swiftly stepped up to the plate. Effortlessly stepping round Tony and Clint, she glided over to Bruce. She plucked The Spider-man mask from his pocket and slowly made her way to the boy.

"I have your mask, it's here. You don't have to do anything. I'm going to put it over your head and no one will see, okay." Her soft words eased his labored breaths a bit, though he was tense as she placed it on him. 

The fabric was cool against his clammy skin. Though it covered his nose and mouth, Peter found it easier to breath. He brought his hands up to pull it down more and held on as though someone would rip it off again. The room was quiet and he could sense someone near him but he didn't want to open his eyes yet.  He could breathe though, because his mask was on and he was...

"You are currently in the Avengers Tower, the time is 12:47 am." Fridays calm measured voice echoed in the room. It startled some of them after the silence but it was strangely calming for Peter. He finally turned around. His lenses being the most intact of his mask stared out blankly at the surrounding adults. Natasha shifted back on to her heels, and the moment made Peter flinch. He turned and focused on her frown. His lenses focused with an audible struggle, similar to his own grasp on the situation.

"Avenger's Tower?...Tony?" His voice was strained and brittle, and Stark took a step forward into the room when he heard his name. His first name was a warning alarm and Peter's second flinch to him drawing near was a stab in the heart. Still he bent down on pained knees in front of the boy, beside Natasha. Peter followed the movement and tensed even more. Tony put his hands up in half surrender.

"Kid, it's just me, ya know 'Mr. Stark'" He usually couldn't stand how old he felt, hearing Peter call him that, but he felt far older seeing the kid so broken. Peter's breathing started to speed up and everyone feared he would fly off into a panic again. He was starting to freak out once more but it was because he's remembered what he was looking for. What he was doing, where he was going and he finally had the help he needed. Peter made an aborted motion to lean forward and grab at Tony, instead grasping his own knees.

"My Aunt...Mr. Stark, I need to get to my Aunt." Tony raised his hands again this time in an effort to hold peter off. Tony clenched his fists and dropped them at the third flinch. Peter was acting like a wounded animal...wounded spider he supposed. This time Tony just leveled a determined look at the boy.

"Peter, I'll get your Aunt okay. Ill make sure she's okay, but I need you to let Bruce here, help you okay. You are a real mess right now." Peter whipped his head over to Banner, who tried his best to take that empty stare is stride. 

"But I have to...I ..." Peter attempted to stand on trembling limbs. Natasha like ghost was holding Peter and even though his muscles were tight in obvious discomfort he at least did not reel back from her. Vaguely he thought of how close "Black Widow" was to him right now...and how he really should be worried.

"Webs, let Daddy warbucks do the leg work, you can hardly use yours." Wade's voice caught peters attention. His tone was odd...uncomfortable. Wade did feel so when Spider-m...Peter focused on him.

"Deadpool?" Peter whispered breathlessly. There was way too much going on all at once and his focus and recollection were fuzzy. Bruce Banner was going to treat him; how the hell was the Hulk even here? Deadpool was in the Tower...he was in the Avenger's tower. Peter was vaguely stressed at the thought of Mr. Stark finding out who he'd been hanging around. There were too many thoughts running at once. He came full circle to his Aunt again. During his mental struggle he started to crumble up into himself. Across the way Wanda's face was pinched, feeling it just as well. 

"I really have to check on my Aunt...I...oh Karen! Karen call my Aunt. Karen?" He seemed to remember his own A.I. and Tony was concerned at that. Peter admitted that he didn't feel comfortable talking to his A.I. in front of others; it was troubling that he only now thought to even ask her. Tony  had to think fast as Peter began to Panic when Karen did not reply which he felt was probably from all the damage his suit was sporting.

"Peter! Hey buddy, like I said I'm going to take care of you're Aunt. I know you're worried about Karen. Let me take a look and I can fix- "

"NO!" The boy's fearful shout and Wanda's hand at Tony's shoulder aborted his move to look at the mask. The highly damaged mask, he's need access to get Karen up and running internally. Thinking fast he spoke to Friday.

"Run backup Charlotte, this room only." Tony moved back to standing slowly, thankful for a bit of help from Wanda too. Bad knees and all, he was more off kilter than anything else because God this was a mess and he hoped his plan would help.

"Peter?" The A.I's voice sounded down right concerned. Bruce was both amazed at what Tony has done with both artificial intelligence and too his young patient, because all it took was one word and the kid perked up.

  
"Hey Karen." Breathless once more, Peter spoke in a whisper, he was visibly exhausted.

"You should rest Peter, everything is okay now." With that, Peter nodded relieved and sort of melted down on his side. He slept holding onto the edges of his mask as a child does their ear in sleep. The kid was still on the floor and everyone looked pained to leave him as is. Most everyone, a minute passed before Natasha simply picked him up and gently laid him back in bed. He hardly stirred but his grip remained strong, probably adhered with his own abilities.

Bruce got the kid hooked back up as much as he could with out waking him. The okay from the doctor snapped Tony out of his haze and he swept out of the room; small entourage in tow. The others came into view as they reentered the waiting area. Most looked on a bit awed as Tony barked orders to his A.I. 

"Karen I want baby monitor for the last 2 weeks downloaded yesterday. I want estimated on time of completion" There was a strange pause, which was as close to a sigh as a A.I. could get, Something Tony recognized from all his creations.

"...It will take a moment to get a clear connection...the suit is heavily damaged and ... the files are sensitive."

"As in damaged as well?" Everyone was used to Tony treating his A.I. very human but this felt odd even to him.

"...I do not wish to cause Peter more distress but the download has started and it's in his best interest as well..." Tony felt his gut twist and even more urgency. 

"Fri can you get me in contact with May too I-"

"-Boss, I got bad news. I already tried reaching May Parker. When there was no answer from available Contacts I started a search via the net on her Name...May Parker was found in their home in queens; DOA two days ago. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw


End file.
